Jealous Drew
by Contestshipper16
Summary: May goes out and finds Brendan.Drew walks by looking far May and sees them...Is Drew Jealous?Who's Brendan?What will happen to May and Drew?Find out in Jealous Drew.First Story Ever this is Contestshipping!Hope you all like it. I'm not very good at this.ALSO,look out for my second story The Crystal Rose Journey!ANICA OUT LEATSSSSS!


**Hi,Guys! Anica here, with my first story ever and I decided to do a Contestshipping It's not Hoennshipping just so you know.**

**May:Hey Anica!Welcome to fanfiction dot ,Why did you put me and Grasshead together?**

**Drew:At least I'm not an Airhead like somebody I know.(looks at May smirking)**

**May:Hey I'm not an Air-(She was cut off by me)**

**Me:OKAY! That Is don't call Drew a Grasshead and Drew don't call May an ,to answer you question It's because I'm In love with contestshipping and you guys are meant to be, by the way Drew who are you kidding with the "roses for your Beautifly" excuse please.(Sarcasm)**

**May and Drew:(Blushing)**

**Me:Can someone please do the Disclaimer.**

**May:Okay. Contestshipper16 a.k.a. Anica DOES NOT OWN POKEMON.**

**Me,May and Drew:Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Jealous Drew**

** Normal POV.  
** It was a beautiful morning on Petalburg City,the sun was shining,Pokemon were playing,and kids were running.

It was 10:00 a.m. when a teenage brunette with sapphire eyes woke up,She is a Top Coordinator that return home after the Kanto Gran Festival and parting ways with Ash,Brock and Max.

Now she is waiting to go to the Johto Region were she will compete for the Ribbon Cup and re-unite with her rivals.'_I wonder how Drew is_ _doing' _May thought_ 'and of curse_ _Solidad and Harley'_ May added quickly 'who_ am I kidding'_ She has know for a while that she had feelings for the Green hair,emerald eye Top she didn't say anything because of the fear of rejection.

'_I wonder if we could travel together...Like it would ever happen he travels alone and why would he chose me out of all his fan girls that are much better than me?'_She question that last thought she got ready and headed downstairs for breakfast only to find the house empty and a note in the kitchen table that said:

* * *

**Hi honey! If you were wondering were we are we just went shopping and decided to let you is some breakfast at the table for you and if you are bored you can take a walk outside it's a** **beautiful day.**

**Love,**

**Mom,Dad and Max.**

* * *

After she was finish eating breakfast she decided to take a walk to the walking she didn't notice were she was going and ended up bumping into someone."Ahhhh"may said while falling in to the ground."Are you okay,May?"the person Ask."Huh?"May look up to find her childhood friend offering a hand to help her,she gladly to it and let him pull her up from the ground.

"Brendan,What are you doing here in Petalburg?and thanks."May ask/said excitedly."your welcome and i was going to my dad's lab to give him this Pokemon egg that's gonna hatch soon."Brendan explain"It's nice to see you again."Brendan exclaim happily."It's nice to see you too,Brendan."May said while giving him a hug.

* * *

**Drew's POV.**

I was walking throughout Petalbulg city looking for a Sapphire eye brunette coordinator.I already went to the Gym to find that it was closed so I decided to walk around a bit and maybe I will bump into her.

I was looking for her to ask her if she wanted to travel with me but also because i want to ask her another thing more i I walk with my hands on my pocket I tried to avoid the annoying fan girls are freaking stalkers that will not leave me alone.

While walking I heard her voice."Ahhhh."I went to were I heard it only to find her on the floor she hadn't notice me yet so I choose to hide in the tress and make my appearance known when it was was wearing a red tank top and a black coat over it that reach from her shoulders to her stomach plus some black jeans that showed her figure,her hair was down to her mid-back and she was wearing a black bandanna with a red rose design on.

"Are you Okay,May?"a male voice question worriedly._'Who is this guy?And how does he know __**My**_May?'Questions keep popping up in my head making me find a question that I dreaded.'_Is __**He**__ her_ boyfriend?That question got me worried and super angry."It's good to see you too Brendan."Her voice made me snap out of my thoughts to see her giving **him** a hug.I had the hugest urge to punch that guy so hard that he will end up in the hospital but I stop my self.I keep watching to see if my thoughts were right and he was her boyfriend.

The guy know as Brendan had white hair,he was wearing an orange shirt and a blue coat over it and some brown pants.I have seen enough of the hug that I couldn't take it anymore,so I let my appearance know.

"Well,Well if it isn't June."I said. Startled the broke apart from the hug and faced me."Drew?"May question shock."The one and only."I answer smirking while flicking my hair.

* * *

**May's POV.**

I was shock to see Drew here in Petalburg,then I realized what he said when he appeared"My name is not June is May,what are you so dumb that you can't remember it Grasshead."I replied angry that we just met and he insulted me once again,I guess thins never change*sigh*."No,I just don't want to waist my sweet time in remembering your name,that's all."He countered."Hey how dare you say that to her!"Brendan exclaimed with his face all red from anger.

_ 'Oh,right Brendan doesn't know Drew I better present them'_I thought.I was brought to the present when Drew replied with"I said it to her because I want to."Drew replied was so mad he was gonna beat Drew up so I held him back while he struggled to get out of my grasp."Brendan don't beat him up he does that all the time is how we communicate."I said and he stop struggling,so I let him go."Brendan this Is Drew my rival and best friend,and Drew this is Brendan my childhood friend."I introduce them and they shook hands while glaring at each other,witch got me confused."Hey Drew, what are you doing in Petalburg?"I asked happily as if nothing had happened.

Before he could answer there was a beeping sound and Brendan got his poke-nav out and read a message."Sorry May,but I got to go,Bye see you later."And he was of."It's okay,good luck with the egg,See you later Good bye!"I said and turn my attention back at Drew."So...are you gonna answer my question?"I ask."I'm here because I wanna ask you something but before you answer follow me I wanna show you some thing."He said" Okay,where are we going?"I ask,curiosity taking the best of me."You will see."He answer mysteriously as I followed him.

* * *

**Drew's POV. **

_ 'Finally I thought he would never leave,at least I know he's not May's Boyfriend'_I thought as I continued to guide May to the secret we were close enough I turn to look at May,who was watching the scenery with here sapphire eyes sparkling bright with pure joy and happiness.I could honestly say she has never been so beautiful before."May,close your eyes."I said and she look at me worriedly."What if I fall?"She ask innocently."You wouldn't I will guide you there and I promise not to let you fall."I said."Okay."she said and close here eyes while I guided her.

I brought her to a clearing with a bunch of flowers,Pokemon playing every were,and a beautiful lake."You can open your eyes now."I told her and she did as looked amazed at everything and her eyes sparkled more."It's beautiful."She gushed."May,do you want to travel with me throughout the Johto Region?"I asked her and waited for a response,she look shocked because the question cut her of guard."I would love to Drew!"She answer happily."May there's something else I want to ask you."I said."What is it,Drew?"She asked curiously.

"May will you be my Girlfriend?"I asked with full confidence.

* * *

**May's POV. **

"May will you be my Girlfriend?"Drew asked me with full confidence.I couldn't believe what my ears just heard._'OMG!Did he just say what I think he said?_'I was shock._'I thought he had a girlfriend or was interested in a fan girl but me'_I thought."Me?"I question still shock."Yes,You."Drew said while getting closer to me,I back away until my back hit a the and Drew stood in front of me."May,I Love You"He whispered in my ear making shivers go down my spine and then he kissed me.

I melted into the kiss and kissed him back really passionante while putting my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist I moan into his mouth from the pleasure of the liked my bottom lip and I let him enter his tongue explored my mouth and had a battle with my tongue when we needed air we parted to catch our breath."I Love You too,Drew."I whispered in his ear and gave him a kiss on the check while blushing."So you are going to travel with me as my Girlfriend,right?"He asked.I giggled while blushed"Of curse Drew."I said." It's getting late I'll take you home, and pick you up tomorrow so we can leave to Johto,Okay?He said/asked."Okay."I replied and we left the park park a place we will always remember for ever.

**_The End ~_**

** Me:I hope you all liked it review please and sorry for the mistakes and grammar.**

** Brendan:Cool**

** May:That was really cute Anica.**

** Drew:Not bad, for a beginner,I thick.**

** Me:Thanks,and I bet your favorite part was the kissing scene.(I tease)**

** Brendan:I think so too.(teases)**

** May and Drew:(Blushing Madly).**

** All:Well,bye**_** thanks for reading REVIEW Please.**_


End file.
